Another Sister Fic
by Mageru
Summary: My depiction of Four Brothers if they just so happened to have an emotionally inarticulate sister with anger problems!


_**Hey all! This is my first fanfiction that I have decided to share with the outside world!! I know it's one of those cliche four brothers and a sister type fics, but c'mon, there's a reason why everyone uses that concept! My sister creation just happens to be an emotionally inarticulate hatemonger! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy! Comment if you feel I deserve it, etc. Cheers!!  
**_

_**  
**_

Quinn sat alone in the salt-rusted Monte Carlo parked across from the cemetary, which was currently filling with mourners. Leaning her head back against the seat, she closed her eyes tightly, trying reign in negative feelings that were blocking any emotion that a normal person might show.

_Step One: Think About The last time you were angry with someone or at something. _

That was an easy one. The last time she had been angry was right before she was ordered to take an anger management course. A man had cut her off in traffic, and she had followed him to the next block where she smashed in his windshield with an aluminum baseball bat she kept in her trunk. She drew in a deep breath, remembering the satisfaction she felt as the sound of shattering glass resonated around her.

_Step Two: Know Your Triggers. _

Again, easy. While she had many, _many _triggers, the one that lay the most heavy on her was any moron who decided to act out their stupidity. Like the man who had cut her off when it was she who had the right of way.

_Step Three: Identify Bodily Reactions And Expressions of Anger._

Her mouth would go dry, and every muscle in her body would tense right before she would fly off the handle.

_Step Four: Find Coping Responses You Know You Can Use. _

Breathing in deeply, closing her eyes and forgetting the world exists.

_Step Five: Identify people from work or home that can help you in dealing effectively with your anger. _

Quinn lifted her head to look out the dirt-smudged window. The only woman who could effectively help her was about to be put six feet under the freezing Detroit soil. She swallowed hard.

_Step Six: Write down an agreement with yourself for more effectively handling anger._

"Fuck that." she muttered, running a hand through her short, shocking orange hair. Opening the car door, she climbed out, shuddering visibly as the cold air hit her. Slamming the door behind her, she looked both ways before hurrying across the street as she zipped up her thick black winter jacket. Stepping up onto the curb, she drew in a breath of freezing Detroit air, scanning the immediate area for her family. Or at least what was left of it. Her pulse quickened when she spotted Jack, Bobby and Jeremiah greeting one another, and attempting to catch up at least a tiny bit before the burial. Two out of those three men, she hadn't seen in a long while. She watched them interact for a moment, before mentally kick-starting her legs into movement.

"Haven't seen you cocks in a while." she said loudly, coming up behind Jack. Being a girl, especially one of diminuative stature forced her to hold her own around the Mercer men. They turned to her immediately.

"Holy shit." said Bobby. "It's the Littlest Hobo." Quinn didn't bother to look down at her clothes. She already knew even the wrinkles in her jeans had wrinkles. She grinned as he came forward, sliding his arm around the back of her neck and pulling her to him. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How you doing, kid?" he asked. Quinn nodded as he released her.

"As well as can be expected." she said, turning to Jeremiah.

"Hey baby girl." he said quietly, giving her one of his gentle smiles. Quinn moved forward and hugged him tightly. "You get your anger management course done?" he asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah." she replied, nodding. "I finished it, Jerry." he clapped his hand onto her shoulder, a gesture she appreciated. Then he went off to the side so she could greet Jack finally.

"Hey." she said. Jack gave her a nod.

"Hey yourself." he said. A moment of silence stretched between them.

"Wasn't your hair purple the last time I saw you?" he asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing slightly. Quinn ran her hand over her face as she laughed briefly.

"Come 'ere you fucking clown shoe." she said. Jack pulled her into his arms swiftly, crushing her against his chest.

"Woah there." she wheezed, wrapping her arms around him lightly. "You miss me or something?"

"You fucking know it." Jack replied, his voice muffled as he lifted her so her feet left the ground momentarily.

Both being only a year apart in age and the youngest of Evelyn's brood, Jack and Quinn had been the closest of the Mercers, at one point in time. That bond still seemed to be present as they greeted eachother once again after nearly two long years.


End file.
